


Angel. Not Vulcan.

by Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Cosplay, Drabble, Fan - Freeform, Fanboys - Freeform, Fandom, Fluff, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kirk!Dean, M/M, Spock - Freeform, Spock!Cas, Star Trek - Freeform, Trekkie, Trekkie!Dean, kirk - Freeform, nerd!dean, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction/pseuds/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Dean ever learn that no matter how good Cas looks in blue Starfleet uniform, he'll never accept that he is actually, 100% Spock reincarnated?<br/>Probably not.</p><p>Dean and Cas cosplay the classic Star Trek outfits as the dynamic Trekkie duo, Kirk and Spock, and snap a pic for the occasion.</p><p>Drabble for International Fanworks Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel. Not Vulcan.

Dean and Castiel nuzzled into the frame of the camera, cheeks squished up together in order to fit, stubble brushing.  
“On the count of three… Say Starfleet!”  
Cas nodded. “One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three.”  
“Starfleet!” They chorused. Dean pressed his index finger down, the camera flashing like an erupting star, momentarily blinding them.  
Dean pressed a small kiss to Castiel’s temple, fingers running over the smooth fabric of his shirt. “This look suits you.”  
“I am an angel of the Lord, Dean, not a Vulcan.”  
Dean laughed, pressing a ginger kiss to the tip of Castiel’s nose. “Whatever you say, Mr. Spock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me at http://scribblesnsquiggles.tumblr.com


End file.
